


Blue Chain

by GalaxyFeathers



Series: Collectopaedia [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Collectopaedia, Gen, Pre-Canon, more like dickson and shulk have a short conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFeathers/pseuds/GalaxyFeathers
Summary: Some kind of machine part or other. Looks old but should be usable.
Relationships: Dickson & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Collectopaedia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blue Chain

Shulk walked into the lab, a cardboard box filled to the brim with blue chains held carefully in his arms. He was overjoyed to have so many, and couldn't stop grinning the whole way there.

"So that's what you've been doing, eh?" Dickson greeted Shulk from his spot perched on the desk. He eyed the box, and smirked lightly. "Where'd you find all of those?"

"Oh, around," Shulk said, unhelpfully.

"Around?" Dickson encouraged.

"Yep."

By 'around', he actually meant someone had just... handed him the box. _"You probably need this more than I ever will,"_ the young woman had said, and who was he to refuse useful supplies for his work? Even if she had followed it up with _"Maybe if you need more, you can come look around my house?"_

Of course, admitting the source meant opening himself up to teasing from Dickson about getting a girlfriend or 'cheating on Fiora,' which was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

So. Here he was. Dickson squinting at him as if Shulk would elaborate.

"Not even a hint for your old man?"

"Nope."

Shulk dropped the box of chains on the desk with a thunk, his grin shifting to an expression of focus. As expected, Dickson started to poke around in it, uncaring about his own constant warnings to _'watch out for sharp things hidden away'_ like he always was.

"Careful, I haven't sorted through it yet," Shulk reminded him.

"What're you even planning to do with all of these?"

"I'll find something. I always need more of them, you know, they're useful for almost everything."

"Except for swords."

"No, not regular ones," Shulk agreed, "but I can use them for plenty of other weapons. I'll bet your sabre has some of these in there somewhere."

"Ha! Like I'd tell you how I built it. You'll have to figure out a design yourself."

"One day I will! Maybe once I take a break from studying the Monado."

Dickson clapped Shulk on the back, sending him forwards. "As if you'd ever take a break!"

Shulk stifled a cough. "Give me some credit! If I didn't work on other things I wouldn't be keeping my job here!"

Dickson backed off finally, waving off Shulk. "Yeah, yeah, as if they have anyone else that willing to mess with the Monado."

"It's important, I _hope_ I'm not the only one willing to study it," Shulk sighed, and grabbed a proper container to put the blue chains in.

"You're the only researcher willing to get shocked by the thing more than once or twice, more like," Dickson said, then turned to the door. "Anyways, I've got stuff to do. Make sure the lab doesn't burn down."

"Got it, I won't let Vangarre touch anything."

Dickson replied with a hearty laugh, then left.

**Author's Note:**

> Writes a short fic and edits in within 2 hours because I want to write more...........  
> Once again, defaulting to collectopaedia items to get myself back in the groove.


End file.
